


after school fucking

by gorexshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is 16, Fluff and Smut, Levi is 18, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi Ackerman, dog boy Eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorexshit/pseuds/gorexshit
Summary: Dog boy Eren and his boyfriend Levi <3
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	after school fucking

**Author's Note:**

> the whole idea came about through amazing art by @ SaltyFrites (on twitter) with dog boy eren
> 
> god i love dog boy eren 🐶💕

„Jean stop it!” Eren snapped, as a boy from his class, pulled his tail. „If you don't stop, I'm gonna rip that hair off your ass” the brunet added.

Jean hadn’t any others additives, then his black pony tail and besides, he was making horse noises when he laughed. He made a bet with Connie that he would pull Eren by his tail for five bucks. 

Eren's tail was long, all the way to his calves. It was the same color as his hair, and Eren hated it, when someone touched it. 

Suddenly Levi who is two years older, than Eren and Jean, appeared next to the brunet.

„You know that boys pulled girls by the tails, when they're in love with them?” Levi asked in his constantly bored voice. „Eren is not a girl, but you behave in the same way as those boys for me, Kirschtein” 

„Levi!? Of course not, I'm not gay, and I don't even like Yeager” Jean was indignant and quickly went to Connie, to claim his winning.

„It wasn't even funny Levi” irritated Eren muttered, and took the tip of his tail in his hand, so that no one would accidentally come up with an idea similar to Jean one.

„For me it was” blue eyed boy replied. „And if the horse's face does that again, tell me and I'll kick his ass”

„I can kick his ass myself, but thanks” the brunet immediately softened.

„You finish class today at 4 P.M, right?” Levi asked as Eren started walking slowly towards the classroom where he had his next lesson. 

„Yes, why?” the dark haired boy replied with a question when the shorter one kept up with him. 

„I also finish my classes today at 4 P.M, maybe you will come to my place or something” Levi suggested casually.

„You don't finish classes at four today, you still have PE” Eren frowned, and then he realized „Oh. You got jealous because he touched something that only you can touch, I'm right, right?” 

„Jealous because of this horse? You're kidding me? I just want to spend some time with you. And I can miss PE. I'm the best in school anyway with everything related to these classes” the short boy replied, still in that boring tone.

„You're totally jealous” Eren bite his lower lip with excitement, and the tip of his tail began to move in his hand

„Shut up brat, I'll be waiting for you next to your locker” Levi grunted and walked away briskly. 

The brunet stopped in the middle of the corridor, watching his boyfriend disappear around the corner. He felt like he was turning red, his tail can't stop wagging. Eren was glad, that he was holding it, and the others didn't notice it. 

Levi was waiting already a minute after the bell, for his boyfriend at the agreed place. These last few lessons were terribly long for him. The lessons lasted as long as usual, only Levi was very impatient. He wanted to feel Eren's body in his hands already. And they still have to get to his house, of course. And let's not forget that Levi is a fucking gentleman for his boyfriend, so he won't take him like that, without any foreplay. Maybe as part of the foreplay, he would just give him a head. Yes it sounds good, give Eren multiple orgasms, sounds very good. Yeah, Eren gonna be lying on the bed, with his legs separated and Levi will be lying on his belly, sucking his good boy’s dick. And then Eren will squeeze his head with his thi-

„Levi” Eren waved his hand in front of his eyes.

„Hm?” 

„You’re here?” the brunet asked tilting his head. 

„Yeah, of course I’m here , where should I be?” Levi replied.

„You didn't even notice me” the taller one made a sad face and his ears fell a little down, on both sides.

„I was thinking about you, okay” Levi replied, turning his eyes away from Eren, because he felt stupid admitting it. But anyway he patted the younger boy’s head. 

Eren's tail wagged immediately and his dog ears moved more to the top of his head. 

„Come on” Levi chased him. 

Entering Levi's house was like entering paradise for Eren. The scent of Levi is everywhere. This scent of Levi's favorite black tea, and the scent of citrus. Blue eyed one, however, didn’t add lemon to his tea, this fragrance came from the cleaning products which he uses. And mint, which grew in a pot by the kitchen window. It was Levi's scent. This in itself is wonderful and very soothing for a brunet, however, on his boyfriend's skin, Eren was able to smell this unique smell of Levi’s body. This hint of masculinity. It's hard to describe, it's kind of like you went to a perfumery for men, but without that typical perfume smell. 

Eren rolled his eyes backward for a second from all the smells. He quickly took off his shoes and went to his boyfriend's room. He immediately dropped his backpack in the corner and fell on the bed. He rubbed his head against the pillow and lay there, on his stomach, facing the pillow. 

Levi came to his room silently. He just smiled a little and lay down next to his boyfriend facing him. He was horny as hell, he could feel his thing slowly hardening. Blue eyed one rubbed his face against the side of the brunet's neck. 

„Eren” Levi muttered in such a voice, that Eren knew immediately, that something was going on. 

„Hm?” the brunet muttered, turning his face towards the other boy with those puppy eyes.

„I don't want it to turn out that I invited you to my place just for sex but I'm horny as hell” Levi looked deep into his green eyes.

„Horny as hell, you saying?” Eren smirked slightly. And his hand appeared on the elder's abdomen and moved to his crotch, unbuttoning the pants' fly. 

„Fucking brat” black haired muttered when brunet's fingers appeared on his underwear.

Levi grabbed the boy's wrists and pressed him to the bed, quickly changing positions, so that he was on top of him. Submissively Eren looked into his boyfriend's blue eyes, waiting for this situation to develop further. The older one kissed the other boy gently on the lips and after that he settled down much lower. 

„What are you doing Levi?” the brunet asked.

„I going to give you head” the black haired boy replied in his usually bored tone, taking off a taller one’s pants and boxer.

„Really? I thought you didn't like it” Eren suddenly felt shy.

„In fact, I'm very hungry for your dick today” Levi replied, and his voice started to sound slightly deeper.

Levi as he dreamed it up during the lessons, he lay down on his stomach, he had his legs lifted, in the style of a cheerleader in the movies, because the bed ended where his knees were and his head was between the thighs of the green eyed boy. 

No longer waiting, Levi already licked Eren's half hard penis from the beginning to the tip, leaving a lot of saliva on it. He heard the brunet gasping for air. The older one repeated it on several more sides of his boyfriend dick, and Eren was already as hard as stone. Then Levi took it in his mouth, but only half of it. He always had no idea how Eren could take his whole cock in his mouth, when Levi could felt that his tip was touching the back of the brunet's throat. Blue eyed one wasn’t as talented as his boyfriend, but still he wanted to give Eren as much pleasure as he could. So he sucked the taller one’s dick hard, moving his tongue. The younger boy began to clench his fists on the sheets, and moan gently. Levi's fingers began to appear closer and closer to the brunet's entrance when he constantly sucked the boy's cock. 

„Lev- ahh” Eren groaned, involuntarily clenching his thighs on Levi's head. 

Yes, that's what the older one loved, feeling like his head is about to get crushed by those cute big thighs. He felt that he was already hard and ready. 

Then the green eyed one unexpectedly grabbed his boyfriend cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

„I want to come from your dick, I prepare myself earlier in school, so you can put it in me right away” he said, breathing hard.

„You prepared yourself at school... You perverted little fucker” Levi growled, feeling an even greater surge of lust.

Eren took off his sweater and quickly positioned himself in his favorite position, that mean doggy style. 

„I can feel it when you're horny, you know, even if we are separated from each other by classes and floors at school” the brunet said lifting his tail up and sticking his butt out.

Levi by that time had already put on a condom and took off the top of his clothes, because they were in his bed and he didn't want to make a mess here, and put some lube on his dick. 

The shorter one grabbed the taller by his hips and without waiting a second longer he started to push his cock into his boyfriend.

„Ahh Levi, fuuuck!” the brunet started moan loudly then, and his legs immediately started to shake. 

Levi, pushing deeper into the boy, dropped his torso on the younger one’s back, because he knew that Eren liked it. He grabbed the brunet under his arms, and without waiting, he started to move his hips in a steady pace. His face rubbed against the back of the neck and nape of the green eyed one, leaving the hickey in some places there. Eren felt blue eyed boy hitting his prostate with every move, from the beginning. He felt the vibrations rising from his abdomen all over his body, he felt his legs getting softer and softer and he felt full of Levi's cock. And in addition, Levi was rubbing his face against the back of his neck, Eren had the impression that his dick was about to explode, because of it. 

Eren started to squeal more than moan. He had a tendency to squeal the letters "i" or "y". 

„Good boy” Levi grunted as the taller one began to suck his dick, with his ass. 

„Mo-oore, mooore” the brunet moaned loudly.

Levi aggressively pulled his penis from the younger one’s inside, which equaled the shocked brunet's moan, through the sudden emptiness in his ass. 

„Levi!” Eren cried.

The older one turned the brunet on his back. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the expression on the face of the taller one. Those puppy, glazed eyes. 

„Eren, are you crying?” Levi became concerned, he leaned over the boy and placed a hand on his cheek.

The brunet needed a moment to catch some air „I'm just close already” 

Eren, without thinking about it long, moved the fingers of the shorter one to his mouth and began to suck them, for Levi to come back to fuck him as soon as possible. The black haired boy swallowed his salvia loudly and took his fingers out of the younger one’s mouth. He stuffed his dick deep into his boyfriend's ass.

„Aaah!!!” green eyed one cried.

He jumped up slightly and grabbed Levi's biceps hard, hammering his nails into them. Eren rubbed his face against the elder's torso. His ears shifted strongly to the sides and he began to tuck his tail under himself. Levi knew it was a sign, that the boy was getting close. So the older one accelerated his hip movements considerably, and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's dick. 

„Levi! I'm coming! Levi aaah! Iiii!” Eren squealed loudly. 

The brunet arched his back and a white liquid fired from his penis. Eren hugged the blue eyed boy. He began gasping for air and Levi continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Eren's walls pressed tightly on the blue eyed one’s cock. And that's how Levi came too, biting his lower lip to keep a high moan in his throat. Levi also embraced the younger one as he calmed down from his own orgasm. After a minute or so, he put his boyfriend down carefully on the mattress.

The older one threw away his condoms and clean his hands. He patted Eren, who was lying on his side with his eyes closed, over his soft hair and said „I'll make you tea” and before Levi left he covered the boy with a blanket.

„Thanks Levi” Eren muttered.


End file.
